


Peacocks and Providence

by Pixy_revenge



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Canon typical dark, Gen, Northwest Peacocks, Originally Posted on Tumblr, The laptop password
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:12:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4926316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixy_revenge/pseuds/Pixy_revenge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The laptop's password is not what anyone expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peacocks and Providence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mabel_but_slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabel_but_slytherin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Gravity Falls Cards Against Humanity](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/148291) by Pixyrevenge and more. 



> Based off of a game of cards against humanity, a video of a peacock screaming, and the fact that I didn’t actually want to do my English homework. This actually took a much darker turn than I thought, and I want to hear what people think of it. Originally posted on Tumblr. Spoilers for lots of episodes from Into the Bunker on. There are only 2 Northwests in this story Preston and his Dad.

It had been a long day at the workshop. Stanford was being weird, “meditating” all the time, drawing the eye of providence on almost everything, and generally leaving all the work to Fiddleford. He kept making veiled comments about how a “friend” was helping with the research, making breakthroughs behind the scenes. Fids was fed up with it. He was going to take this week and finally finish his briefcase digital computing notebook (and maybe find a better name than that).

Life hardly ever turns out the way you expect it to though, and it was only after months of working on BDCN (or as Stanford had mockingly called it BadCan), in the hours between building whatever that thing was supposed to be, that Fids actually got it working. It was basic, holding only photos and research notes, but it was his. Fids made a final note on the BDCN before beginning to turn it off. At some point he should probably protect the information, but who would want some preternatural “pseudoscience” research. Faintly he could hear the riotous laughter from the Northwest Fest, someone must have tripped one of the wait staff. Fids hadn’t been in Gravity Falls long, but Gregor Northwest and his son, Peter or Pritchard, or something like that, were that sort of rich folk. Fids shrugged, tomorrow was a testing day, and he needed his rest.
    
    
     _   _      _        ___  _                           _    _       _       _     _             
    | | | |    ( )      / _ \| |                         | |  | |     | |     | |   (_)            
    | |_| | ___|/ ___  / /_\ \ |_      ____ _ _   _ ___  | |  | | __ _| |_ ___| |__  _ _ __   __ _

Fids tried to stop his shaking hands. He had to leave Gravity Falls, he had to protect Gravity Falls, he had to do something, there was nothing he could do. Providence echoed through his head, the eye, he could go to Egypt. The triangles were in Egypt that was wrong. His eye fell on the bad can. His research, everything needed to be destroyed, everyone needed to be warned. The eye was everywhere, always watching. He wanted to forget, someone needed to remember. He couldn’t count on Stanford, it needed to be safe. He would lock it, and hide it away, then he could work on forgetting.
    
    
    |  _  |/ _ \ / __| |  _  | \ \ /\ / / _` | | | / __| | |/\| |/ _` | __/ __| '_ \| | '_ \ / _` |
    | | | |  __/ \__ \ | | | | |\ V  V / (_| | |_| \__ \ \  /\  / (_| | || (__| | | | | | | | (_| |

The password couldn’t be too obvious, but it needed to be short, something that would stay in Gravity Falls uniquely. Baby Northwest, was he a baby, he was young, or was that the eternity he had seen on the other side, was chasing something, some exotic animal from the personal zoo. The eye was watching, it was always watching, it was on the money too. Providence. Fids, that was his name wasn’t it; no that was a nickname Carla had given him, he was Fiddleford, providence hadn’t stolen everything, just his mind. The animal gave a shriek “Brauheya”. He could use that to escape from this nightmare, or was he still awake.

He thought he could count on Stanford. “Gullible,” Fids whispered, typing in the animal’s cry, hoping that it’s feral nature could protect his work better than Fids could (or Stanford), “so gullible”. He made a program that would trigger if the portal was opened again, and closed the can.
    
    
    \_| |_/\___| |___/ \_| |_/_| \_/\_/ \__,_|\__, |___/  \/  \/ \__,_|\__\___|_| |_|_|_| |_|\__, |
                                               __/ |                                          __/ |
                                              |___/                                          |___/ 

Fids waited until it was dark, the cold of winter nipping at his fingers. His research was coming along well, soon he could forget. First he needed to hide the briefcase digital computing notebook. He would hide it in the only safe place, under the tree. Afterwards he would come back to his house, with Carla, and his beautiful baby boy, and maybe he could forget,  maybe he would be able to help others forget.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Preston Northwest is the only Northwest child in this fic, Fids just couldn't remember his name. Preston's father needed a name, so now he's Gregor. There is no Peter Northwest in this story. There is no Pritchard Northwest in this story. 
> 
> Carla McCorkle probably did not marry Fiddleford, but I felt like it was a fun reference.
> 
> I like input, it helps me grow as a writer. 
> 
> Feel free to play in this sandbox, but I think the sandbox is mostly cannon. If you do end up playing here, please let me know because I would love to see it.
> 
> Much thanks to acekanigirl. I really hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
